


Такео. Забытое.

by mnogabukv



Series: Франкенштейн/Такео [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Amnesia, Feelings, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Такео просыпается после очередного ранения





	Такео. Забытое.

**Author's Note:**

> сиквел рассказа "Нет мне прощения" авторства Болтливый Енот с фикбука

Солнце щедро заливало теплом небольшую, уютную, со вкусом обставленную комнату выздоравливающего пациента.  
Кто-то - неужели его подводит хваленая модифицированная память? - переклеил стильные, но чересчур мрачные, темные дизайнерские обои, такие же, как на первом этаже, в общей гостиной, поменял на веселенькие светло-зеленые травяные полоски. Было очень похоже на сказочную, как в детских книжках нарисованную, лужайку.  
Рана почти не болела, что-то слабо тянуло внутри и отдавалось где-то в боку, так что если бы не его особая способность к быстрой регенерации и залечиванию самых тяжелых внутренних повреждений и поверхностных ран, он мог бы принять этот отголосок боли за какое-нибудь обострившееся расстройство желудка, холецистит или приступ какого-нибудь панкреатита.  
Некоторое время он лежал, подставив лицо с плотно зажмуренными, совсем как в детстве, в ожидании обещанного сюрприза, глазами. Почти ощущая кожей невесомые прикосновения танцующих солнечных пылинок.  
Какой же сегодня день?  
Будничный или выходной? Или какой-нибудь местный южно-корейский праздник?  
Он прислушался к многозначной и ничего не проясняющей всеобъемлющей тишине дома.  
Вроде так тихо бывает, когда все обитатели особняка расходятся по своим делам. Кто сопровождать главную достопримечательность школы в классы, на утренние занятия, а кто охранять и бдить все остальное.  
Впрочем, в такие дни в доме все равно остаются двое официально не прикрепленных к школе ноблесс, Раэль и сэр Кэриас Блостер, так что это временное затишье обманчиво.  
Так и есть, внизу кто-то громко хлопнул входной дверью.  
Впрочем, вошедший или вошедшие первым делом отправились сразу на кухню. Слышно, как открывается дверца и спустя положенные 30 секунд начинает позвякивать мерный и надоедливый сигнал холодильника. Он почти представляет, как из огромной пасти белоголового, косматого чудовища, напоминающего сдержанной силой и яростью полярного медведя, вырываются струйки морозного воздуха, а потом до него доносятся совершенно не сдерживаемые никакими рамками видимого приличия, чертыхания младшего брата Кертье и хаотично-раздраженное бряцание кухонной утвари.  
Он хочет сосредоточиться и выделить звуки и признаки присутствия других дорогих ему людей.  
Вместе с одноклассниками Шинву врывается не только шум, но и запах пота, и атмосфера радостного возбуждения, М-Двадцать первый источает какой-то трудно уловимый, неопределенный животный запах. Наконец, хакер просто немыслим без эксклюзивного микса тихого пощелкивания клавиш нетбука и еле слышного мурчания фоновой музыки.  
И вот они, наконец, появляются. Шумно здороваются друг с другом, М-Двадцать первый ворчливо препирается то ли с Раэлем, то ли с Регисом по своей не изжитой дурной привычке.  
Тао, конечно, уже узнал, - прямая трансляция онлайн из его одноместной «больничной палаты»!- что он почти что полностью пришел в себя. Даже делал весомые попытки встать с кровати.  
Вид у него самый что ни на есть бодрый и настроение - соответствующее.  
Только в голове не укладывается, когда он успел подраться? И главное - с кем? Обычно они сражались, а затем синхронно получали ранения и лечились с компьютерщиком на пару...По крайней мере, после того как завербовались в охрану школы и стали первыми членами чрезвычайно пафосного, но жутко романтичного тайного общества РК.  
Он как всегда смущен из-за чрезмерного и неоправданного, на его взгляд, внимания к своей особе, поэтому с чувством легкого замешательства пытается прочесть ответы на все не заданные пока вопросы о том, что с ним случилось такое, приведшее его к больничной койке. Что-то заурядное, незаметное, будничное или наоборот, непредвиденное, непоправимое, страшное?  
М-Двадцать первый как-то по-особенному неразговорчив и хмур, а Тао преувеличенно болтлив, наигранно беззаботен и весел.  
Такео делает еще одну попытку вспомнить, что же все-таки произошло.  
Невольно вскидывает длинные похудевшие пальцы к вискам, кривится, словно от перенапряжения.  
Память о предыдущих днях такая зыбкая, ненадежная, словно наведенная иллюзия.  
\- Прости, Такео, кто-то на тебя напал, может быть просто псих, а может особо мстительный неудачливый поклонник.  
Тао как и всегда, когда намеревается протолкнуть очередную свою навязчивую идею, говорит весьма напористо и убедительно. Чересчур убедительно и гладко.  
Но что-то ускользает от меня в обрывках мыслей.  
Забытое или потерянное ощущение когда-то бывшего.  
\- Если б не Франкенштейн, ты бы ни за что так быстро не встал на ноги....  
Если б не Франкенштейн...

 

29.07.2016


End file.
